


The Turk that Wacthed Over an Ancient

by terrorinyertub



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorinyertub/pseuds/terrorinyertub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude is assigned to look after the Ancient for a year. Will love bloom? Or will it just be a mission that needs to be complete?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turk that Wacthed Over an Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first Rude/Aerith story. Its gonna be a long fic and I have maybe four chapter written but not typed yet. Hopefully I'll get everything finished!

**Chapter 1:New Assignment**

*V-v_v-V*

Deep inside of the biggest build in Midgar. On the 56 floor, where the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department was locate. Was the office of the director of the General Affairs Department, or more known as the Turks.

Inside the room were three men. Behind the oak desk sat one of the men. He had olive skin with long black hair. He had almond shape hazel eyes. He had a mark in the middle of his forehead. He was Tseng the head of the Turks.

On the other side of the desk, were two men. One had a lanky physique, unkempt red hair tumbling out of his long ponytail, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones. He wore goggles, pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an unkempt dress shirt. He was Reno, the cocky, cynical, and somewhat lazy Turk. He was the second in command.

Next to him was a tall, bald dark skin man with a little goatee. He had many piercings in each one of his ears. He wore sunglasses even though they were inside. He was Rude, the quiet one, the bomb expert,the muscle of the Turks. Partner to Reno.

At the moment there was a dead silence between the three of the Turks. The partners were staring at their boss. He had to be joking.

Rude was in shock. He couldn't believe it. Reno was the first to break the silence.

"You want us to do WHAT?"

Tseng sighed. He figured this would happen.

"Reno, you heard me me. Rude is to watch over the Ancient for a year, in my place, while you help train the rookies. I'll be taking a couple of Turks with me and well be taking over your mission til the years up." the Wutaiese man said, rubbing his forehead.

"But why me, yo? I suck at training the noobies!" Reno yelled.

Tseng and Reno argued, throwing insults and pay cuts at each other.

Rude just stood there. He was getting pulled off an important mission just to watch over some Cetra? An Ancient? Why? What did he do to piss off the President so much?

"Rude. Rude! **Rude!** " Reno's voice broke threw his thoughts.

"What, Reno?" he growled. Rude was pissed.

Reno smiled. "Well since you spaced out, Tseng said that you can start your.. oh-so- _important_ mission." He finished grinning.

Rude tsked. He looked to Tseng and nodded. Turning on his heel, he quickly left the office.

Reno watched as he friend/partner quietly stormed out of the office.

"Wow. I never seen him so pissed."

Tseng sighed. It was going to be a long year.

Rude stormed down to the dorms on the 4th floor of the Shin-RA building. As soon as he got into his room he slammed the door closed and threw his fist into the wall. Breaking the dry wall.

 _'Dammit! What did I do to get this shitty ass assignment?'_ he thought, his face falling into a sneer.

The big guy sighed and pulled his fist out of the wall. He took a couple of deep breathes to calm down.

Ever since the First Class SOLDIER, Zackary Fair, disappeared the Turks have been looking for him non-stop. But unlike SOLDIER, they wanted him alive.

They've been looking for over four years now, but had yet to find any leads.

Rude sighed again. He knew that someone had to watch over the Ancient and Tseng wouldn't let just anyone watch over her. But Tseng was a great tracker, so the President was giving him a year to look for Zack. If Tseng was unable to find him in that time, it was back to desk work for him. No other chances.

Rude made his way to his closet and grab his duffel bag out it. He packed for his year long trip.

He got all of things together; his gear, ten suits, some civilian clothes, and a lot of pairs of sunglasses. He had a feeling he was gonna need them.

Rude then grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the door. With one last look around his dorm, he stepped out and started his mission.

****TBC****


End file.
